


Ненавидеть его голос

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett





	Ненавидеть его голос

Алан устал понимать, что происходит с Дэйвом. Это было тяжело.  
Смотреть, как наркота в буквальном смысле стирает из него личность, ласково и медленно разбирает по кусочкам улыбки, воспоминания, желание жить не ради шприца. 

Живот втянулся. Щёки – тоже. Голос сорвался, охрип, как после месячной попойки.   
Его глаза.  
Стали пустыми.

Совершенно не образно. Чёрный-чёрный зрачок заполонил пространство радужки, стал похожим на бесконечный тёмный туннель. Выражение стёрлось; ушли смешинки, злость, да просто разочарование.

Исчез Дэйв.  
Ушёл.

Ушёл в неведомые дали; с вялой улыбкой на бледном лице, со сжатым в руке шприцом.  
Наверно, то была великолепная страна, страна его мечты. Страна отделяла его тонкой линией от этого мира, приносила блаженство, олицетворялась и говорила, что всё хорошо.

Алан закурил.

Дэйв открыл глаза, уходя из этой страны, медленно сел и откашлялся в кулак. У него носом шла кровь, глаза опухли. Он смотрел на Алана и в упор не видел его. Лишь щурил итак почти закрытые глаза.

– Чарли, – прозвучало хрипло. Алан огляделся, но не увидел ни одной пепельницы, чтобы бросить туда потухающую сигарету. – Покажи руки.

Он не спросил даже, просто поднял вверх руки. Дэйв хмуро смотрел на пальцы.

– Глюки имеют пальцев шесть-семь, у тебя пять... Привет.

Мартин бы послал его к чёрту. Энди бы мрачно промолчал. Алан же просто ответил:

– Привет. И кто приходит к тебе в глюках?  
– Мама. Брижит Бардо. Елизавета II. Ты.  
– Довольно странный набор.

Дэйв сел на кровати. Алан осторожно сел рядом.

– Иногда вот вспоминаю. Много всего хорошего. И плохого. Взгляд Мартина, когда он впервые услышал, как я пою. Ручки Джека, хватающие меня за воротник рубашки, пока я несу его через лужу. Знаешь, недавно вспоминал, как лет в шестнадцать устроил драку. Противник был вдвое младше меня, но втрое больше (образно, Чарли, ты понимаешь). Ещё я вспоминаю, как мы остались с тобой в студии. 

Алан поморщился.  
– Дэйв, не надо.

Дэйв улыбнулся так грустно и вымученно, что лучше бы не улыбался вообще. Он убрал мешающие пряди волос за уши и посмотрел на Алана.   
Алан увидел, как безумно вращаются туннели. И не смог отвести взгляда от глаза Гаана. 

– У тебя тогда волосы были ужасного цвета, ярко-красного, и ты казался нам бездушным скотом, так что оправдывал цвет. Так вот, мы остались в студии.  
– Мне понравилось с тобой целоваться, – перебил Дэйва Алан, несколько мгновений говоривший «не надо». Дэйв улыбнулся чуть более искренне, чем раньше. – Ты был красивым. И пахло от тебя приятно.  
– Не то, что сейчас.  
– Именно.

Алан посмотрел на Дэйва, и понял, что скучает по нему.  
Это было странно, ведь Дэйв был рядом.  
Но Алан скучал. Не по прогероиненному парню.  
А по своему другу.

– У тебя волосы ещё были такими жёсткими, а пальцы – холодными, – продолжил Дэйв, сверля глазами стену напротив. – И целовался ты так отстраненно, что мне даже обидно стало.  
– Я пришёл сюда не за тем, чтобы слушать твои истории.  
– А зачем?  
– Да уже неважно.

Рука потянулась в карман, но не нащупала там сигарет. Алан с разочарованием понял, что та была последней.

Дэйв положил ему голову на плечо.  
Этот жест был интимно-доверчивым, и Алан растерялся. Рука, на третий раз прощупывающаяся карманы, резко замерла.  
Кровь из носа Дэйва заляпала его светло-голубые джинсы. 

– Я забыл, как выглядит Мартин. Только размытое пятно вместо лица и копна кудряшек.   
– Он волнуется за тебя. И ненавидит тебя за то, что ты делаешь с собой, – просто ответил Алан. Дэйв повернул голову и уткнулся носом в шею Чарли. Мурашки побежали по коже.  
– А, знаю, – фыркнул Дэйв ему в шею. 

Алан не поверил, когда услышал сопение.  
Алан отодвинулся от Дэйва и понял, что тот спит.

* * *

Алан смотрел на слишком знакомую спину и собирал в себе последние остатки мужества, чтобы позвать Дэйва.  
В прошлый раз он оставил спящего Дэйва и убежал из номера.   
А сейчас сидел в баре и смотрел на спину Дэйва, прячась за каким-то мужчиной.  
Правда, Дэйв его сам заметил. На шатающихся ногах, попутно сбивая людей и сбиваемый ими сам, он добрался до Алана и с размаху уселся на высокий барный стул. Его глаза светились каким-то непонятным счастьем, а улыбка была от уха до уха.

– Вот, решил выбраться куда-нибудь. Хотя бы сюда, – сказал Дэйв. – А где Март с Флетчем?  
– Я один.  
– Ну, это я понял. Где Март с Флетчем?  
– Если так нужны – иди и поищи, – недовольно ответил Алан. – Нигде от вас покоя нет.

Дэйв беззлобно рассмеялся. Он ловко (для своего состояния) увёл из рук Уайлдера стакан со скотчем и опрокинул в себя.  
Алан тяжело вздохнул и демонстративно встал из-за стойки. Дэйв либо не понял намёка, либо проигнорировал его, но вскочил за Уайлдером.

Они вышли на улицу.

Зрачки Дэйва были в нормальном состоянии. Он смотрел на Алана, всё так же улыбаясь, и Уайлдер не мог понять его беспричинного счастья. Он недовольно фыркнул и засунул в рот сигарету.

– И мне, – заявил Дэйв.  
– Обещай, что не будешь срывать фильтр.  
– Обещаю.

Получив сигарету, он сорвал фильтр.

Они шли в полном молчании, причём точно не в отель. Дэйв вёл их куда-то, и Алан почему-то спокойно разрешил ему делать это. Дэйв часто кашлял, останавливаясь, сгибаясь, долго потом пытался отдышаться. Чарли наблюдал за этим с поразительным спокойствием.  
Хотя в душе готов был взять Дэйва за отросшие патлы и вытрясти из него всю дурь. Весь героин.  
Чтобы он вернулся.

– А где мы? – внезапно спросил Дэйв, резко остановившись. Алан почувствовал, что одновременно хочет дать другу подзатыльник и громко засмеяться.  
– Там, куда ты нас завёл. Ты редкостный идиот, Гаан. Пошли обратно.

Но Дэйв, игнорируя его слова, улёгся на близстоящей скамейке и с удовольствием вытянул ноги.

– Ты иди, – пробормотал он. 

Алан бы мог, но в отеле ему нечего было делать. И ещё Дэйва не хотелось бросать. Второй пунктик даже существеннее будет.  
Он сел на край скамейки и задрал голову вверх. Звёзды его никогда не интересовали, но всё же лучше, чем любоваться на лежащего Дэйва.

Который спокойно положил голову на колени Алана.

– Ну и твёрдые же у тебя колени, Чарли, – сказал он это Алану, словно тот был виноват. Алан, опустив на него взгляд, пожал плечами. – Ты не против?  
– Да если и против, какая разница? Всё равно ты уже сделал это.

Его руки против воли потянулись к голове Дэйва, намотали сальную прядь на палец, убрали мешающие волосы с лица, начали их перебирать. Дэйв закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул.

– Чарли...

– Дэйв, заткнись. Ненавижу твой голос, твой вечно заплетающийся язык и его, голоса, тон, будто ты сейчас заплачешь. И я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать. О том, как тебе жаль, как ты любишь меня и вообще «Depeche» и прочую херню. Не надо. Я ненавижу твой голос.   
– Чарли, я хотел сказать, что замёрз. Идём уже.

Он невозмутимо посмотрел на Алана и поднялся. Уайлдер, пряча улыбку, покачал головой.

В отель они пришли поздно. Часы, висящие над ресепшном, показывали три часа ночи. 

Они завалились к Дэйву, и Алан на автомате поднял валяющиеся на полу брюки и аккуратно повесил их на спинку стула. Дэйв лёг на кровати.

– Я забыл закрыться.  
– Да кому ты нужен, – фыркнул Алан, но всё же закрыл дверь. Не думая, он растянулся на кровати рядом с Дэйвом и заснул под его тихое сопение.

* * *

Когда проснулся, то увидел Дэйва, ищущего на костлявой руке синие полоски вен.

Алан вздохнул и снова закрыл глаза, откинувшись на подушке. Он слышал возню Дэйва, но хотя бы не видел её.

И опять заснул.

* * *

– Чарли. Чарли, уже полдень.

Алан разлепил веки, которые никак не хотели разлипаться, и увидел перед собой – над собой – лицо Дэйва. Уайлдер медленно зевнул.

– Всё-таки ты, Чарли, ужасный соня.  
– Человеку, который подскочил в шесть утра ради дозы, меня не понять.

Когда Алан выходил из номера, Дэйв крепко его обнял, придавив торчащими костями, и Алан обнял его в ответ без особого энтузиазма.

– Ты заходи хоть иногда.  
– Ладно.  
– Нам надо почаще куда-нибудь выходить, а то сидим здесь.  
– Ага.

На том и распрощались.

* * *

В следующий раз столкнулись в коридоре.

Дэйв выглядел вполне вменяемо, и Алан даже слегка обрадовался, увидев его.  
Дэйв обрадовался не меньше.

Он прижал Алана к стене, прямо в коридоре, и, взяв его лицо в свои руки, поцеловал.  
И Алан открыл рот, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Дэйва, притягивая к себе, обхватывая ногами его бёдра.

Алан чувствовал, что должен это сделать. Он не знал, почему, он не знал, зачем, но должен. Должен отвечать на поцелуй, до боли прижимая к себе Гаана, вдыхать неприятный запах, идущий от него, подаваться бёдрами навстречу.

– Чарли…  
– Заткнись, я ненавижу твой голос.

Ближайшая дверь вела в номер Алана.

* * *

Дэйв закинул рубашку в сумку.  
Алан стоял в проходе и нетерпеливо ждал его.  
Их, в свою очередь, ждали такси и остальные члены группы.

Дэйв, как всегда, медлил. Ходил по номеру, собирал вещи. В самом конце, закрываясь от Уайлдера собственной спиной, вытащил что-то, приклеенное к подоконнику. Алан покачал головой, подошёл к Дэйву и выхватил из его рук пакетик с героином.

– Нет, ты серьёзно? Что ж так мало? Надо было сразу больше брать!

Он прошёл к туалету и высыпал порошок в унитаз.

Дэйв стоял в коридоре, с сумкой на плече, и ждал Чарли.

– Я ненавижу самолёты. Меня начинает укачивать.  
– А я ненавижу твой голос. Так что заткнись и шагай вниз.

Дэйв подарил ему самую очаровательную улыбку из арсенала своих улыбок. Очаровательных было не так-то много.  
Он прошёл вперед, обогнав Алана. Его зрачки, зрачки прогероиненнового парня, были крупными, чёрными, словно туннели. 

Алан вздохнул.

– Я очень скучаю по тебе, Дэйв, – пробормотал он себе под нос и нагнал Гаана.


End file.
